


Sharing is Caring

by pawns (driftingstar)



Series: Fusion Pawn [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/pawns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Academia attacks the Synchro dimension first and Sora takes Yugo as his unwitting captive and hides him away inside his own bedroom.  Two months later, Yuri investigates.</p><p>Yuri x Yugo, Implied Sora x Yugo</p><p>Rated: R</p><p>Warnings: Non-con, abuse, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

 

His cute little disciple had been acting… strange.  Skittish.  Distracted.  Although his performance in the field did not suffer - on the contrary, he was much more focused - preferring to finish off his prey immediately and racking up card counts that made his classmates seethe with jealousy.  But it was not like the playful boy who would follow him around and calling out “Teacher, teacher!” in his sweet little voice.  That boy's greatest joy was in luring his prey with his harmless-seeming looks and watching the dull horror in their eyes when he slowly destroyed them and took away their souls.

 

Now, however, he rarely even sought him out; rather than begging lessons off him in his transparent way of trying to get his attention, he would quickly make some excuse of having errands to run and hurry off to barricade himself inside his room.

 

“Sora, Sora, Sora,” Yuri sighed to himself.  “You should know better than to _hide_ anything from me.”

 

He had pulled a few strings to send Sora off on a day long clean-up mission to sweep through the ruins of the Synchro dimension.  The mission was a joke; even the higher ups knew full well that there was no longer anything of note to be found and that most of the resistance had scurried off like cowards.  But it gave him a relaxing few hours to go and see just what had kept him so occupied for the past couple of weeks.

 

Strolling up to the smaller boy’s dorm room at a leisurely pace, Yuri pulled a stolen key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock, opening it with a tiny click.

 

The first thing he noticed was that the heavy curtains had been drawn shut, plunging the room into near darkness.  Not even bothering to flip on the switch, Yuri nudged the door closed again since he technically wasn’t supposed to break into another student’s room, rising star of the Duel Academia or not.  

 

He frowned slightly as his deep magenta eyes took in the room’s state. The place was a bit of a mess, with furniture askew and clothing strewn all over the ground.  Along the dresser were packs of what looked like medical supplies lifted from the infirmary.  There were a couple of other items lying on the ground that made even him raise an eyebrow at.  What was the little boy doing with a vibrator of that size?

 

Tilting his head slightly, he then took in the large crate leaning against the far side of the room with a cute little doggie dish next to it with “Fusion Dog :)” scrawled over the side in messy black marker. Had Sora also been keeping a pet?  Yuri’s lips curved in amusement.  Judging by the size of the kennel, Sora’s puppy had to be at least as big as he was.  That might have explained why he had been pilfering all those bandages lately.

 

Tut, tut.  Too bad pets weren’t allowed in the dorms.

 

Curiosity mostly satisfied, Yuri turned on his heel to leave.  But then he paused; he could have sworn he heard a faint breathing coming from the drawn curtains of his disciple's bed.

 

Now he was intrigued.  In several long strides, he had crossed the room and pulled back the overhanging fabric.  

 

What he saw gave him pause, a look of shock crossing his face and breaking through his ironclad composure.  

 

There was a naked boy lying unconscious on the silken sheets. A heavy leather collar rested snugly against his throat and his wrists were chained to one of the bed posts above his head.  Gold and navy blue strands fell over his face in messy locks which stirred gently with each of his soft breaths. It was clear from the numerous bruises and cuts that decorated his fragile-looking skin that Sora wasn’t taking care of him nearly as well as he should have. Yuri’s eyes raked across his bare flesh, making particular note of his slender, but muscled torso and the sleek curve of his hips.

 

But who exactly was he?  Had dear little Sora finally snapped from his hormones and convinced an underclassman to go along with his sexual whims?  (Those finger-shaped bruises around the poor boy’s thighs were far too distinct for it to have been anything else.)  Unconsciously, Yuri felt a stir of desire well up inside him and before he knew it, he had slipped of a glove to rest his hand against the boy’s soft cheek, gently brushing the stray strands of hair away and to get a better look at his face.  

 

This was when Yuri got his second shock that day.  The boy looked just like him. From the tips of his pointed nose to the aristocratic curve of his cheekbones, Yuri felt look he could have been looking in a mirror.  Well, a rather pathetic and battered mirror, Yuri amended in his head.  There were other dissimilarities, when he looked closer.  There was something softer in the other boy’s features, something vulnerable that made him stir predatorily.

 

Yuri was torn between being furious and being impressed. How exactly had Sora managed to keep something like _this_ away from _him_?  

 

Though, he could definitely see the appeal for his affection-starved disciple.  This boy was just too _cute_ and if he were honest, Yuri felt just a little jealous that Sora got to keep him all to himself.  

 

The dots finally connected and he chuckled coldly, absently tucking a strand of blue hair behind the boy’s ear.  He had his suspicions when his cute disciple had displayed an unusual amount of interest when he had mentioned that little bitch from the Synchro dimension mistaking him for someone else.  So this was why. This was her _brother_.

 

Sora had a lot to answer for when he got back.

 

But... in the meantime...  Yuri’s smile turned sharp as he let his hand drop from the boy’s sleeping face and gently traced his fingertips down the hollow of his throat and over his collarbones, all the while marvelling at the softness of his skin. His long fingers paused over one of the boy’s delicious-looking pink nubs and gave it an experimental flick, a pleased look entering Yuri’s eyes when the boy’s breath hitched in his sleep.  Then he swirled his fingers around it, teasing it gently until it hardened beneath his ministrations and the fusion user watched in satisfaction as his counterpart’s face started to flush and his breath started to come out in pants.  

 

Then a gleam of sadism entered his eyes as pinched boy’s nipple and twisted hard.

 

Yelping in pain, the boy jolted awake and Yuri was treated to the sight of his crystal blue eyes that reminded him of a summer’s sky.  They were such a fascinating color, so clear and so unlike his own that he hooked his fingers under his chin and dragged his face up to get a closer look. At the moment, those eyes were clouded over with confusion and panic and darted around the room, probably looking for his cute little master.

 

“Good morning,” Yuri purred, ironically.  It was four in the afternoon, and while it was shaping out to be a _fantastic_ day for _him_ , he doubted his twin would share his opinion.  “Did you sleep well~?”

 

“What…?” the boy rasped weakly, trying to twist his face out of Yuri’s vice-like grip. “Who…?”  

 

Yuri tutted.  Defiant and bit slow on the uptake, this one was. Well, he more than made up for it with his prettiness.  “Who indeed?” he echoed absently, bring their faces together until he could count each of the boy’s long eyelashes.  “I was just about to ask you the same question.”

 

The boy’s lovely blue eyes roved over his face and sharped in realization. “Yu-ri…” he said and an unexpected thrill shot down the fusion summoner’s spine at the sound of his name spilling from those lips.  “You’re his _Yuri_ ,” he spat, sounding downright vicious and Yuri had to fight the urge to laugh in delight. He was just _perfect_.  

 

“Guilty as charged,” he hummed and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, grin stretching wider when the boy pulled back in disgust, eyes narrowing in hate.  

 

“You’re both fucking psychos,” he snarled but Yuri did not take offense, too busy being amused at discovering that the kitten had still had claws.  

 

“I’m hurt,” he lied, this time tugging him forward by his convenient little collar for a deeper, bruising kiss, prying his jaw open so he could plunge his tongue inside.  He tasted sweet, despite having such a foul-mouth. A sharp sting made him pull back and he belatedly realized that the boy had bitten him when a trickle of blood dripped down his chin. Slowly, he flicked his tongue out along the wound, noting that the Synchro boy had rather sharp teeth.

 

Yuri smiled down at the ill-mannered pet and casually backhanded him across the face, watching coldly as the boy’s head snapped painfully to the side as a fresh red mark blossomed on his pale cheek.  The boy grunted in pain and Yuri could see the muscles in his jaw clench, but the defiance never left his eyes.

 

Really, he was wasted on his little disciple.

 

“Fuck you.” The boy scowled at him in a way that charmed the fusion-user’s shrivelled black heart.  

 

This time Yuri let out a low, unsettling chuckle which made wariness creep into the boy’s eyes. “I think,” he said, gently tugging off his other glove and letting it drop on the ground, “That’s an excellent suggestion.”

 

He took a few seconds to relish the look of incredulous horror that crossed his counterpart’s face before Yuri _moved._  In an instant, he was straddling the bed with his hands hooked under the boy’s knees, easily prying them open despite the prisoner immediately trying to kick his teeth in.

 

"Let me go!" the feisty little prisoner demanded with a touch of just the sweetest sounding panic. Yuri hummed under his breath and took the chance to admire the sight of his pert little bottom all spread out before him.

 

"I think not," he said. He spied a roll of duct tape and another set of shackles lying nearby and his lips curved, mentally thanking his little student for being so bad at packing up his toys. Retrieving the roll, he easily overpowered the boy and folded his legs up at his knees and wound the tape around his thighs and calves to keep him in place. He leaned back to admire his handy work, noting how the boy was now helplessly exposing himself to him.

 

Red, he thought, red would be a good color on him. As if to test the theory, he drew his arm back to deliver a stinging, open-palmed strike and watched in satisfaction as one of the boy's cute rounded globes began to take on a rosy flush.

 

The boy flinched and glared daggers at him with those pretty blue eyes. "You perverted fuck," he snarled with just the barest hitch in his breath.  "What the hell are you playing at?!"

 

Yuri let out a fond, but exasperated little sigh. The boy was so adorably naive, if he didn't realize the exact nature of what was about to happen. Yuri wasn't exactly like poor little virginal Sora who was so satisfied with cuddles and kisses. Sora had picked such a dumb one to replace him with; he wasn't sure if he ought to be offended or not. Well, he was resourceful enough to come up with a couple of other ways to occupy that insolent little mouth. Yuri leaned up with a wicked smile and plunged two fingers into the boy's mouth, uncaring that the action made him gag.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," he said when he felt the scrape of teeth against his skin. "If you bite, then I'm afraid I'll have to make this very difficult for you." To punctuate his point, he gently grasped the boy's delicate manhood and started to apply pressure.

 

Wincing, his double reluctantly nodded his comprehension and Yuri's smile widened. "Good boy," he crooned, and thrust his fingers deeper into his mouth. "Now, suck. Get them nice and wet for me, won't you?" His voice now carried nothing but command, fully expecting to be obeyed.  Face flushing with humiliation, the boy did as he was told, sullenly sucking at the digits with a surprisingly talented tongue. Yuri hummed in pleasure and wondered what it would feel like, wrapped around his cock.  But he'd have to sample that some other time, having eyes on a more... special prize.

 

He pulled his fingers out with a wet pop, a string of saliva trailing from his doppelganger's parted lips, and brought them down to where the boy's cute puckered entrance awaited him. Smirking, he slowly eased in a digit, and then another, relishing the look of pained discomfort flitting over his chosen prey's pretty face. His double tensed around him and a shaky gasp escaped his lips. Yuri knew full well that saliva was a terrible lubricant as it dried entirely too quickly but he couldn't be bothered to get up now.

 

"Hmm," he said with a frown, punctuating his words with a vicious twist of his fingers that made the boy cry out. "You're looser than I expected. Perhaps little Sora is less virginal than I thought."

 

"So... ra?" the boy echoed, the name piercing through the haze of pain.

 

“Yes, ‘So-ra’. Your cute little owner,” Yuri purred, angling his fingers in a practiced way that made the boy's eyes widen in surprise as a jolt of pleasure shot up his spine.

 

"Ah...!" The boy's pretty lips parted in an involuntary gasp as his spine arched backwards to meet his probing. The poor thing had such an adorable look of mortified confusion on his face, like he couldn't believe his own body's reactions.

 

Yuri absently added a third finger and soothingly rubbed the boy's thigh when his breath hitched. "That feels good, doesn't it?" He asked, thrusting his fingers in and out at a lazy pace, grinning as he discovered just how responsive the boy was.  

 

"S-Stop...!" the boy gasped, trying to writhe away; a wasted effort since there wasn't anywhere he could possibly go. "Don't... Aaah...!"  The boy's head was thrown back in reluctant pleasure, a rosy flush spreading across his skin and Yuri drank in the erotic sight, smile widening when his doppelganger's cock slowly hardened without him even having to lift a finger. Well, discounting the three that were already thrusting in and out of the boy's adorable little bottom.

 

Deciding that he had teased Sora's pet more than enough for now, Yuri figured it was about time for him to start looking after his _own_ needs. He noted with bemusement that he had gotten painfully hard just from watching the boy's flushed face and listening to his delicious gasps. He pulled his fingers out, drawing a pitiful little whine from the chained boy. He locked eyes with his pretty little prisoner and smirked at the confusion on his face.

 

"Don't worry," he consoled him mockingly, "There _is_ more where that came from. A lot more, actually, if you don't mind my boasting." And with that, Yuri carefully unfastened his trousers and eased out his fully erect cock, enjoying the way his double's eyes widened in realization. It seemed the boy finally caught on.

 

"No...!" The boy voiced his denial but Yuri ignored it in favour of rubbing his cockhead against the boy's entrance, eyes closing briefly in pleasure at the feel of his silken skin against him. Even as he was flushing with arousal, the stubborn boy was still squirming and fighting against his restraints, seemingly not realizing that all he was doing was further stimulating his cock and turning him on even more.

 

"Are you... Aaah... Are you fucking nuts?!" His captive forced out between helpless little moans, glaring fiercely at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. "That thing... nghh... Is not going to fucking fit, you stupid bastard!"

 

Yuri let out a surprised laugh at that. That line could have come straight out from a poorly written porno, but it was delivered with such an angry indignity. He had never been called a 'stupid bastard' before. Forget cute, the boy was _adorable_ that he just wanted to eat him up.

 

He decided. There was no way that he wasn't keeping him. Sora was his after all, so by default, the same went for all of his toys.  Licking his lips slowly, Yuri hummed a meaningless little tune and lined his cock up with the boy's cute, puckered hole. "I'll gladly accept that compliment," he purred before brutally driving in.

 

His double bit down hard on his pretty lips, forcing down a silent scream,  his blue eyes clouded over in pain at the sudden intrusion. A small, wounded whimper escaped his bitten lips and Yuri leaned in to swallow the broken little sound with his own mouth.Taking pity on his lovely prize, Yuri gave him a few moments to adjust, gently threading his fingers through his soft hair. The boy felt incredible, so perfectly hot and tight, fitting around him like he was made just for him. Yuri had to check himself to make sure he wasn't moaning like a common beast in heat; it wouldn't do for the pet to know how much he desired him. That might give him ideas.

 

"Shh... Just relax," he coaxed, loving the way he tensed around him instead. The boy's smooth, muscled chest heaved deliciously with each of his quickening gasps and Yuri couldn't help but gently take one of those hard, pink nipples between his teeth and drew another strangled moan from its owner's mouth. He lavished the little nub with affection, sucking and swirling his tongue around it and he was rewarded when he felt his new pet's neglected cock harden involuntarily against his thigh.

 

The boy moaned piteously and simultaneously tried to pull away and press up into his mouth.  His beautiful eyes were now half-lidded with pleasure and he was clutching at the chains around his wrists in a desperate, white-knuckled grasp.

 

This was when Yuri felt his control snap.  He dug his nails harshly into the boy’s hips and plunged all the way into his tight, pliant body.  White hot pleasure flooded him, so intense that he briefly blanked out at first, finally letting a sinful moan escape his lips. Lost in this decadent sensation, Yuri began to thrust in earnest, needing more of the delicious, painful friction.

 

He just felt so incredible, so tight and responsive, sweet little gasps falling from his lips as his stretched hole involuntarily milked his cock. Yuri just couldn’t get enough.  Uncaring of how the chains strained at his prisoner’s arms, he dragged the poor boy toward him until his naked chest was flush against his uniform and he was sitting in his lap, gravity impaling him deeper and deeper onto his cock.  

 

It was almost too bad that the dog collar was in the way, Yuri thought, as he bit down hard on the boy’s shoulder instead to mark him.  It would have been nice to find out if his neck was as delicate and sensitive as it looked.  

 

The boy was now a red, blushing mess, his breath ragged and broken as he _mewled_ with each of Yuri’s thrusts. Curious, Yuri trailed a finger along his neglected cock and was rewarded when boy shuddered and curled up into him with a feverish whine. He needed to hear more of those sounds. He wrapped his hand along his length and began to pump, turning impossibly hard at the unbelievably erotic sounds that were coming from his mouth.

 

Something dark and possessive rose him inside him; he wanted to own him, to taste him, to fill every inch of him until there was nothing left of his counterpart but a broken toy screaming his name.

 

It was then that Yuri heard the door unlatch, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground and he finally got ahold of himself to rein in his vicious desires.   So the prodigal son returns.

 

“Ah, welcome home, _So-ra_ ,” Yuri greeted without bothering to turn, his lips curving into a knife-like smile as he gave his doppelganger's cock a particularly violent pump, making him cry out and throw his head back in shameful pleasure.  "Didn’t I teach you that it’s rude to not share your toys~?”

 

 


End file.
